1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aliphatic polyamine material and a method of producing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an aliphatic polyamine material for use as a curing agent for an epoxy resin in an epoxy resin composition, particularly, two-pack epoxy resin compositions, which are used as an adhesive, a coating material a molding materials matrix resin of composite material and the like, and also relates-to a method of producing the aliphatic polyamine material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional two-pack epoxy resin compositions, wherein an epoxy resin and a curing agent are mixed immediately before use, are widely used as adhesives, coating material, primer, sealant, molding material, matrix resin of fiber-reinforced composite material, and the like. There are various advantages of two-pack epoxy resin compositions, such as being curable at ambient temperature, being usable without any solvent, absence of gas production during curing, excellent properties after being cured, and the like.
Aliphatic polyamines having excellent curability at normal temperatures are widely used as the main component of the curing agent of two-pack epoxy resin compositions.
However, many aliphatic polyamines have strong ammoniacal odors, which often cause problems in indoor use.
If a conventional two-type epoxy resin composition is used as an adhesive, or a coating material, a primer, a sealant, a matrix resin of a fiber-reinforced composite material, or the like in reform or repair of an interior of an already existing building, it is necessary to perform the work when people are not in the building, for example, during night hours or holidays, or to request people to stay away from the building during the reform or repair, considering the effect of the strong odor. Therefore, the strong foul odor of aliphatic polyamine often extends the time required for reforming or repairing.